Conventional index card systems of the type manufactured and sold under the trademark Rolodex have parallel rails to which the lower edges of information containing cards are attached. In these conventional index card systems the cards have uniform straight upper and side edges. The cards are separated by alphabetic dividers.
It would be desirable for a a supplier of goods or services to be able to provide an index card to its customers that will stand out from surrounding cards in a conventional index card system, so that customers would have necessary information to contact the supplier. Such a card would desirably identify the supplier and would minimize searching through the index card.